John and Claire Begining to end!
by 24-7
Summary: From the moment their feelings were revealed, right up until, well you'll have to wait and see! Chapter 1 edited and all put into same tense! : Thanks for the reviews people!


It was coming up for midnight as the staff of Sun Hill CID were parked up on the edge of the Bronte estate, on the look out for a notorious drugs dealer, Will Jenkins. Don had been paired with Rod, Kerry with Mickey, and Claire with John. Claire hid her displeasure at being stuck in a car for hours on end with John, both had managed to rub each other up the wrong way since she arrived just over 3 months ago. Although deep down Claire knew there was more to the John than the hard man image he portrayed to the relief, and thought to herself how different the other side to John must be, and maybe she might like it. As John and Claire sat out of view of Will Jenkins and the rest of the team, John's hard man image seemed to disappear in an instant, almost Claire thought, as if he was flirting with her.

As they sat talking in the car, John suddenly turned to Claire, " I'm sorry". Claire was shocked, John Boulton saying sorry, that never happens as John would never, in a million years admit he was wrong, and especially not sorry, not to a woman

"What for Claire replied" with a look of clear disbelief on her face.

"For everything" replied John, "I've been such an idiot these last few months Claire, I've pushed you away, making it look like I don't like you, when really its completely the opposite, Claire these last few months I've been falling further and further in love with you.

Gob smacked Claire turned her face away from him, in a state of confusion she got out of the car, walking away, she didn't know where she just knew she needed to get away. She walked over to Deakin's car, as he drew down the window Claire explained she's feeling unwell and asked if she can go home. Deakin relented telling her to go, seeing the look of pain on her face.

As she turned around and saw John standing there, Claire felt her heart skip a beat, she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her body, why she thought to herself, am I feeling like this, as if, I feel something for John. Deakin rolled down his window again, " Guv, you want me to give Claire a lift home? Deakin sighed loudly " John, you really are taking the biscuit, but go on then, nothings going to happen here to night, so you might as well get off" "Cheers Guv"

As Claire sat down in the car next to John, she turned to face him " don't say anything John, wait until were back at mine, give me some time to sort my head out"

As John started the car, she felt slightly excited, maybe Claire felt the same, she would have just told him to get stuffed otherwise. As he turned into Claire's road, he could feel the adrenaline pumping, could he finally be about to have the most important thing in his life?

Claire got out of the car, shutting the door behind her. She stood there for a few seconds before tapping on the window " John you getting out or what, I wont bite?" John quickly left his seat banging his head on the door in the process " Bloody thing"

Claire walked towards the door chuckling to herself, she searched in her bag for the key, and opened the door, apologising for the mess, to which John replied " God you haven't seen my place yet" " Assuming would ever come round" Claire replied with a sparkle in her eye and grin right across her face!

"You will" Smirked John to himself, reminding himself silently how charming he could be!

Claire switched on the lights and headed towards the kitchen, "drink John?"

"Beer if you've got one please" Claire returned to the hall where John was still standing like a lemon, Claire kicked open the lounge door, signalling to John to go in. Claire sat down on the sofa, John followed sitting as far away to Claire as possible.

Claire turned to John, " About what you said earlier, it was a shock I didn't't mean to go off on one, but after everything I really thought you didn't't like me, and well you do the maths"

"I never meant it to be like that Claire, I'm just not that good with feelings and stuff, I like to think of myself as the resident hard man, and well its hard to drop it all sometimes"

Without saying a word Claire stood up and placed her drink down on the small table in the centre of the room, John did the same preparing to leave, thinking Claire felt nothing, he turned towards the door. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he shuddered, Claire pulled him back round to face her, she lent in towards him, kissed him passionately on the lips, fireworks exploded within both of them, finally their true feelings revealed.

After a few minutes Claire pulled away, smiling with a warm glow deep inside her, feeling as though she had finally met the one, even though she had not known how she felt until a short while ago. That night she fell asleep cuddled up to John on the sofa, his arms as tight as they could be around her, never wanting to let her go

John awoke first the next morning, and spent the best part of half an hour staring at Claire, before silently getting up in search of the shower, after a quick shower, he entered the kitchen making coffee for him and Claire, he tip toed into the lounge again, to see Claire slowly waking up.

"You look so beautiful Claire"

"Your not so bad yourself" was her cheeky reply"

She slowly sipped her coffee, as John once again wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently on the lips, between her sips of coffee. Claire looked at the clock realising the time, she quickly got up dashing into the bathroom to have a shower, telling John she would only be 15 minutes at the most. Half an hour later she was finally ready, after John had spent 10 minutes trying to hurry her up, afterwards making a mental note to himself that you can never ever make a woman get ready quickly.

As they got into the car, Claire mentioned to John that she wanted to keep their relationship secret, to which John agreed, not wanting anyone or anything to spoil it. When they arrived at work John parked in his usual space which above it had 'Reserved for DCI'. Although John was only a DS he always enjoyed winding Jack up, as nothing beat the look on Jacks face each morning when he stormed in

"John, your not the bloody DCI, move it now"

He turned off the engine and looked at Claire, he kissed her and got out the car. They walked into the office that morning, knowing they knew something no one else did, and it was the best feeling in the world!


End file.
